A Philosophers Musings
by Mlle. Verity
Summary: [Complete] Drabbles from Combeferre's POV. One for each Ami.
1. Prelude

February 21, 2004  
Prelude  
  
How much do they know? The question haunts me. Sometimes, I pray that I am alone in seeing the unavoidable outcome of our struggle. At others, I wish that I could be certain they knew. It would be such a relief to be able to speak of our inevitable deaths openly instead of keeping it locked inside me, never knowing if they foresee it too. Not knowing if I can speak to my friends. Our deaths are inevitable for there is no option other than fighting. I could not stand by watching the people suffer without attempting to aid them.  
  
A/N: There will be one drabble per Ami. If you can give any criticism it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Jehan

Jehan  
  
There he sits, day-by-day; forever scribbling some ode to his latest goddess never realizing that the deities he writes these poems for are ordinary women clothed in his fantasies. Not even Grantaire's mocking can hurt him, so wrapped is he in another world. He withdraws after the comment an injured expression on his face and goes to his flute for solace. Playing can nearly always cheer him. He adores Marcelin. I envy him sometimes; it would be nice to believe every word Marcelin speaks, like Jehan in his faerieland. It's hard to foresee your death and that of your friends.  
  
I apologize for the OOCness in my previous version of this. It is my lesson not to write when you are mixing Enjolras with characters from other books (In this case it was several and from sci-fi-ish tales as well). Thank you for the frank reminder to keep my hybrids inside my head. Hopefully this is somewhat better.  
  
Shucran jazeelan.  
  
Verity 


	3. Enjolras

Enjolras  
  
His voice is lyrical, perfect for our message. His whole appearance is pleasing, helping him draw new followers. Even though his eyes match his other qualities perfectly I find it unsettling to meet his gaze for long knowing as I do how blind he truly is. Marcelin, who believes our cause may win – Win against the government. I feel responsible for not warning him, as Grantaire does, where he is leading us, or that we follow him, not The Cause. But he would pay me no more heed than Grantaire. Still, blood is on my hands for not warning them. 


	4. Bahorel

February 21, 2004  
  
Bahorel  
  
He thinks this is nothing more than a vast sparing match. Always looking forwards to violence, even more so if he has little chance of winning. Bahorel takes nothing seriously and seems not to realize that death may come to him. He goes to a play or the opera to search out some brawl. If there was no revolution to consume his violent tendencies, he might easily become a bully. As it is, Ignace's energies are directed towards helping the poor, instead of harming them. I am sometimes glad he is involved in our fight to keep him from evil.  
  
Ignace = fiery 


	5. Joly

March 11, 2004  
  
Joly  
  
A doctor afraid of disease, Joly can be annoying at times. However, he does compensate for this with his intelligence. No one better at helping the poor when sick, he is vital to our tiny group. Nearly always suffering from a cold, which, more often than not, was caught from one of his poor patients, he has some claims to being a chronic invalid. If he were not caught up with us, I wonder what he might be. I believe he would still help the poor. I wish Damien were not to die. He could do so much good alive.  
  
C. – I am sorry to seem pretentious. That was my note to myself when I was having a hard time coming up with appropriate names. It was left by mistake.... (The kind where you're running out the door for a week away from home) My apologies.  
  
Verity 


	6. Lesgle

Lesgle   
  
Poor, luckless Fortun. It is hard to understand why he must die with us. He is not far above l'abaisse in his position - unlike most of us. He spends most of his time, traveling about, staying with first one, then another. If Lesgle could not do this, half his life would be spent on the streets amongst the people we fight to liberate. I wonder if it wouldn't be better to do this for gamins instead of fighting. Enjolras says that we must fight to make an impression on the government and I, lacking a better answer, have accepted it.  
  
This is actually my third attempt. L'aigle just didn't want to be written...Oh well, too bad for him. :) 


	7. Feuilly

Feuilly  
  
Feuilly is worth more than all the rest together. He works hard to earn his own living. He shares with people poorer than himself. Lasse has even taught some gamins to read. Gavroche could barely write his name until Feuilly taught him. Now he reads and writes as well as any bourgeois child. I wish I knew if he sees what will come. He looks so pained sometimes. Particularly during Enjolras speeches where everyone else is moved. I wish I could speak about it with him; he is so calm, I know he could sooth my fears...or justify them.  
  
Lasse is probably a bad name to give Feuilly, but I could not find out where it is truly used. 


	8. Courfeyrac

  
  
Courfeyrac  
  
Courfeyrac trusts not so much Enjolras as his constant luck. I often wonder if he truly loves the cause or only espouses it without realizing how serious it is, or its meaning. He does wish that everyone might have a pleasant life – I believe that. But he would not be aware that it was not so without Enjolras' words. He brings us warmth and pleasantries. I have never seen Luc sad. Not even after rejection by some grisette. Childlike, he is always surprised at being denied something. I don't wish to see him die. But I must if this continues.

A/N: Are multi-chapter stories always a pain, or is it just my awful habit of procrastination? At any rate, I'm looking forwards to it's ending as much as you are.


	9. Grantiare

March 14, 2004  
  
Grantaire  
  
Even with the absinth dulling his mind, Grantaire sees what must come of our struggle where others, more rational, cannot. Braver than I, he speaks about it as well. Enjolras pays him no heed, choosing to regard all he says as the foolish ramblings of a drunkard and ignore the frightening sense in what he may say. Strangely though, he truly seems to believe in Marcelin. Audric, worships the honor he lacks. He is the only one of us whose death I will not feel guilty about. I believe he will fight - Not for the cause, but for his idol.

Finally finished! I actually wrote this one months ago, but being a procrastinator kept forgetting to post. Vignet's seem much better, the undemanding things they are...


End file.
